Pretty Witch Mimi
by Aithne-chan
Summary: Because of three consecutive failed relationships, Matt concluded that he was cursed. In order to get rid of the curse he has to be Mimi's maid for a week. What will happen? Will love blossom between the two?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon but I owned the OC in this fic.**

* * *

**Lights, Camera & Action?  
**

Chapter 1

_~Stupid Mistake~_**  
**

* * *

A warm of applause filled the school theater. On the stage was the whole cast who bowed at the audience at the same time. When the cast was introduced one by one, Mimi earned the loudest applause. Why not? She did great in portraying her role as the evil mistress of the leading man in the story and making the leading lady's life miserable.

The truth was, in her opinion she was better in acting than the leading lady. She outshone her. She's not boasting or anything but she was born with talent. She could act, sing and dance. She knew she was born to be a star. She dreamed to be an actress someday and she knew it would come true someday.

If she would choose, she won't continue her studies. She wanted to be an actress right now but her parents won't allow her. They said that, she should finish her studies first. They said that it was better if she could finish first. It was their dream for her.

She was becoming a little famous in their university because of her acting career in the drama club. She was becoming close to having the lead role in their club. Just a little more time and her star would shine. She was near to becoming one of the campus figures.

Mimi went to the backstage, her best friend Miyako congratulated her. Miyako was jumping like she won an Oscar. "Meems, you're so great! You have the loudest applause. You even outshine the star of the play."

"Thanks Miyako!"

"And because of that, you should treat me!"

"Of course! We will eat in our dormitory!"

They lived in the same dormitory. The two of them are roommates. Mimi was about to say something when the director of the play, Genai approached them.

"Congratulation, Mimi. You did great. Many people were amazed. You did great as the antagonist of the play. The audience was carried away."

"Thanks."

"Because you amazed me, I think I would give you the lead role in our next play."

Mimi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Miyako looked excited.

"I want you to audition for the lead role in the next play."

Genai was gone and they already exited the school theater but she still couldn't believe what just happened. She knew that, that audition was just a formality. The fact that the director personally invited her to audition for the lead role was a big assurance that she was the first choice for the role in the next play.

"I'm slowly reaching for my dreams, Miyako." She said with full emotion with matching facial expression. "I could almost taste the sweetness of success." And raised her two arms toward the sky.

Miyako clapped. "Winner! We should really celebrate."

* * *

"Is there anything that we should celebrate?"

Matt turned to his friend Koushiro. They were walking in the hallway toward the parking space. Maybe he noticed that he was happy that's why he asked him. "Not yet. But soon, man. I have a strong feeling that Sora will say yes to me. This Sunday, we have a date in Romanticos. She chose the venue for our date. Romanticos is a restaurant for lovers. So I think that she will say yes to me there. At last, Sora will be my girlfriend."

He was courting her for months now. She was the only girl that she pursued. Usually, he could have any girlfriend he wanted in just a snap of his fingers but Sora was different. She was demure and had a sweet image. She was simply... perfect. Sora is studying at an exclusive school for girls. Every lunch time, he would go to her school and eat lunch with her. Every weekend they would also go out.

"Really? Wow, man! That's good news! I'm sure that you will be the object of envy of all the boys who are fantasizing her." and gave him a high five. "The hottest girl in town is Matt's."

His grin was from ear to ear. It was one of the reasons that made him excited. To own the hottest girl in town was a boost to a man's ego. Many men were asking Sora to be her boyfriend. If he was chosen then it would be a boost to his pride. He felt so lucky. Having her as a girlfriend would be like an achievement. Sora was also lucky to have him. After all he was the campus prince in their university.

Moments later a girl approached them. She waved at them. "I'll wait for you, Izzy." she said seductively then winked before walking away.

"Who's she?"

"Jane, my new prey." Koushiro answered grinning.

"Whatever. By the way Takeru called asking if we're okay."

"He also called me last night."

Matt sighed. "I missed my brother. I hope he's alright."

"He said he's doing great. Don't worry." Koushiro said. "You should think about your date on Sunday. You should look more handsome so that Sora won't change her mind." he said as he tapped Matt's shoulder before going to his car.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you, Meems. You're a big star in our university!" Jen complimented while cupping her hands.

"And soon… in TV and at the big screen." Mimi said and giggled. She stopped giggling when she saw Lia's bed at the corner. "Wait a minute. Where is Lia? Did you text her already?"

"Yup." replied Jen. "But I she's not in the mood to celebrate because…"

"Because…" Mimi and Miyako asked.

"She's broken hearted."

"We didn't even have the chance to meet her new boyfriend. They already broke up?"

"Why? What happened?" Miyako asked.

"The boy was a jerk. He's a playboy! He has a girlfriend besides her. And worst when she confronted him, he insulted her."

"The nerve of that man!" Mimi angrily commented.

"You're right! Poor Lia. That's why she was depressed last night. She didn't attend school this morning because she had a problem." Miyako informed.

Suddenly the door opened. Lia went in wearing shades. Maybe to hide her puffy and red eyes from crying.

"Lia…" Mimi called.

Lia smiled but it was obvious that it was forced. "Congrats, Meems."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Lia. Let's eat." Miyako invited.

"Yeah let's eat. Meems bought many foods." Jen said.

"Sorry, girls. I don't feel well. Maybe next time okay. I want to sleep right now."

"We already know, Lia." Mimi announced seriously.

Lia was silent.

"We already know that you were broken hearted." Mimi continued. "Let us help you with your problems. After all, we're friends right? One for all, all for one."

Lia suddenly cried. They left their table and went to her. "It's okay, Lia. You shouldn't waste your tears to a jerk." Mimi said while rubbing her back. Miyako and Jen were giving Lia soothing words.

"But I loved him. It's not fair for me that he treated me like this. What he did was painful. I can't stop crying. It feels like I was thrown in the garbage. It hurts so much." Lia said while her tears continuously flowed down from her eyes.

"He needed to be taught a lesson. We will avenge you. He needed to suffer." Mimi angrily declared.

All her friends looked at her.

"Surely, that's one of your dialogues in one of the school plays, right?" Lia asked.

"Of course not. I'm serious, Lia. We will get even with your jerk boyfriend. It's not right that he would be the only one happy after what he did to you. I will help you."

"But… how?" Lia asked.

'Yeah. How?' Mimi thought.

* * *

The place was perfect. The romantic ambiance, the relaxing music, and the appetizing food. It was a very lovely evening. Matt could feel that it was the night where Sora would say yes to him. He could see the different spark in her eyes.

Because tonight was special, he changed his hairstyle to impress Sora. And what he did was right because Sora complimented his hairstyle.

"Did you like the food?" Matt asked while smiling.

"Yes. Thank you." Then she looked around the place. "I love this place. This is the place where my dad proposed to my mom."

"Nice. So this place was also memorable for your parents."

"Yes. On their twenty-first anniversary together just three months ago, we were here. I arranged their dinner."

"Why, that's sweet of you. I'm sure you made them very happy."

Sora smiled happily. "And you know, as I watched them from a distance during their dinner, I was squealing with delight. The way they looked and smiled at each other, they looked like they were still boyfriend and girlfriend. I smiled dreamily and wished that I could have that kind of love. Do you want to know how my mom met my dad?"

"Tell me." Matt said after he sipped some wine.

"When they met they were both engaged to someone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then they fell in love with each other."

"That's pretty complicated. How did they end up together?"

"They followed their hearts."

Matt just nodded. "And I think they made the right decision because if they didn't up together, someone as wonderful as you wouldn't have existed."

Sora's smile widened. "Thanks." Then she stared at him unblinkingly. He held her stare.

"I want a relationship like my mom and dad. Then I thought about this guy and I think, he could be the one who could give me that kind of relationship I've always wanted."

His gripped to the glass tightened. His heart pounded in wild anticipation. That was it! Sora would finally say yes to him. At last, he could call her as his girl. "Sora…"

She smiled sweetly. Her eyes sparkled. At that moment he knew that he would say yes to him.

"You've waited long enough and I think you deserve to know my answer now. My answer is-" she didn't had the chance to continue what she was about to say because a girl suddenly appeared in their table and pounded it really hard.

Matt's forehead creased as he looked up the girl. Her eyes were glaring while looking at them. She looked like very angry and wanted to cry. She looked familiar but he didn't know where he had seen her before. He was about to ask her what was her problem when she spoke before him.

"Hey you jerk! Who's she?" she angrily asked and pointed at Sora. "Who's this girl? You're dating another girl while I'm suffering for what you did?"

Matt's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"Huh? That's all you can say after I caught you with another girl?"

"What the…" _Who the hell is this woman?_

* * *

Mimi placed her hand on her chest and acted like she couldn't breathe. She could see the frightened face of Lia's boyfriend and the puzzled face of his date. Later she will drop the tears that she was saving to make her drama more effective.

There were many times that she used her acting skills in some situations that she needed to escape. Like for example, when she forgot to do her homework in her World Literature subject because she went to the disco with her friends and they went home late. When the professor called her to recite her homework she acted that she fainted. Of course her professor and classmates panicked. They sent her to the school clinic. When she smelled ammonia, she acted that she regained consciousness. Her professor forgot about her homework and she was excused to her class.

She was like doing the same thing at this moment. But if she was using her acting skills for her own benefit in the past, not today. She realized that her acting skills can help other people, particularly Lia. She knew that revenge is one of the methods of self-redemption.

That's why she was there in that restaurant to have some revenge. She carefully planned how to do it. She will act as a girlfriend cheated by a boyfriend to make his date angry and left him. At the same time he would be humiliated in front of many people that look like it already happened because they already caught the attentions of the other diners.

Lia said that she was secretly following her ex-boyfriends move and she found out that he will have a date at that restaurant. That's why she immediately formulated a scheme to get revenge on Lia's jerk boyfriend. And she was currently executing the plot that she thought.

Lia and Miyako were at a distance. They were peeking from a thick wall watching her. When Lia pointed her ex-boyfriend she was puzzled because he looked familiar. He looked like her handsome schoolmate, Yamato Ishida. But because Lia said that the name of her ex-boyfriend was "Leo", she shrugged her thoughts. Besides, they don't know Yamato because they're studying in a different school.

She thought that maybe he just looked like Yamato. It's not impossible because they were many people who look the same in the world. After Lia pointed the man she immediately approached their table. Her anger immediately rose after she remembered what he did to Lia. Even if he's handsome, he has no right to do that to her friend.

She continued her acting. "My heart is aching…" she stopped when she realized that her heart was in her left chest but her hand was in her right chest. She raised her right hand and put it in her left chest and then repeated her dialogue in the script that she personally wrote. "My heart is aching. You knew that my heart is weak but still did it. You're so evil!"

"What are you saying? I don't even know you." said the man.

"You don't know me? After you made me pregnant, you don't know me?" she acted like she was really hurt.

The man's jaw dropped. "What?"

The man's date gasped. She looked at the girl. "Are you shocked at what you heard?" she pointed at the man whose mouth was still open because of shocked. She touched her tummy. "I'm two months pregnant. When I told him about it, he never showed to me again. He stopped calling me and texting me. He even blocked my facebook." She started to cry. "He's so evil, isn't it?"

"Is that true?" the man's date asked.

"Hell, no! Sora, don't listen to her." he said to his date then he turned to her. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you. Maybe you're mistaken, Miss. I don't know you and I didn't make you pregnant!"

Mimi sobbed made her fake tears flow. "Are you really like that? When you impregnate a woman, you will have amnesia? Now I believe to the women before who told me that you impregnated her. I didn't believe her when she approached us and told me that you ran away from her when you learned that she was pregnant. You told me that you don't know her and I believed in you. So she was telling the truth, isn't it? Now, I regretted for not believing her and trusting you." She said crying. She wanted the girl to realize that if she wouldn't believe, she would end up like her. "You're so evil!" She started to hit the man's shoulder who looked very pissed right now.

"Stop it!" the man angrily said. "I don't know you. What's your problem? Why are you doing this?"

"Liar!" I could never forgive you!" Then she touched her tummy again. She held her chin up. "I will raise this child alone. And I will never introduce you to my child as the father. I don't need you. But I wish that you would stop doing this to the women who loved you. I don't want to let any women suffer because of you!" she said and turned around. She left them. All of the people in the restaurant were looking at her. She was still crying until she went out.

When she was outside, a smile slowly formed in her lips. _Perfect!_ She did a slight mistake when she pointed her right chest when her heart is not there but in the left. Other than that, she succeeded in performing her role as a pregnant girl who got ditched by her boyfriend. In her opinion, she could really be an actress now.

A hand suddenly grabbed Mimi when she reached the parking lot. She gasped because she thought that Leo ran after her from inside the restaurant to confront and hurt her. She was relieved when she saw Lia and Jenny. They looked very worried while looking at her.

"Hey, why do you look like that? Is my acting skills impacted you that much, it made you so shocked?" Mimi giggled. "I'm good, isn't it? Leo was so humiliated inside the restaurant. I'm that people would talk about what kind of monster he is. The girl was very convinced. Expect that the girl would leave that jerk." She conceitedly said. Her forehead creased when she saw Lia winced. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're feeling guilty? You shouldn't be guilty on what we did to that man. He deserved it. It was payback for what he did to you."

"But, Meems—" Lia stopped talking when their attention was caught by a girl who exited the restaurant. She called for a taxi but the car didn't stop.

Mimi pointed the girl. "Isn't she the girlfriend of that jerk, Leo? She ran away from Leo. Yes, they broke up. Yes. I was successful!"she rejoiced

"But, Meems—"

"Sshh!" Mimi cut Lia. She saw the man in the restaurant chased the girl. She wanted to clap herself when she heard their conversation. The girl didn't believe the man's explanation. The girl said that she didn't want to see his face ever again. She called for a taxi again and this time it stopped. The girl went in even though the man was pleading her not to go. The man was left looking like heaven and earth fell on him.

"Yes! Our show was a winner. They broke up!" Mimi exclaimed happily as she turned to her friends that made them winced even more. "What are your problems? Don't tell me your feeling guilty?"

"M-Meems, there's something wrong." Lia said.

Mimi was confused. "Huh? Where's the wrong part in my acting?"

"Not in your acting but in the one you acted with." Lia answered.

"In the one who acted with?" Mimi asked still confused.

"It was the Leo that you acted with! You went to the wrong table. The one that I pointed was behind the table that you went into. You didn't listen to me very well. You went there immediately." Lia said that looked like she wanted to cry.

Mimi felt like she was bitten by a thousand snakes because of what Lia just said. That meant that she used her acting prowess in the wrong guy? She turned around to look at the man who looked very mad.

"I felt sorry for the guy. His girlfriend broke up with her." Jenny said.

Mimi felt that she couldn't breathe. She held her chest. This time, she put her hand at the right place because what she felt right now was real. If she went to the wrong table, which means that… it could possibly be that the one she yelled at a few minutes ago was Yamato Ishida. She couldn't believe that she destroyed a relationship because of one mistake.

Mimi's eyes widened when she saw the man suddenly looked to their direction. It looked like he saw her. She panicked when she saw that he started to walk toward their direction.

"Oh, no! He's coming towards us!" Lia said in a panicked voice. They immediately ran away from him.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
